


闷热夏日的午觉

by Sophin



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Corpse Desecration, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 总之大概是个憨批高中生慌忙之中操了用求操做威胁的情绪不稳的小主唱之后忽然意识到原·来·自·己·喜·欢·他·的感情但又不敢大声逼逼害怕小主唱情绪更加不稳定的故事
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 3





	闷热夏日的午觉

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇东西的时间跨度挺长的，中间有几个星期在赶大作业，也有段时间状态不好，就没敢写，担心代入过多我自己的情绪。同时又因为用了太多的隐喻，甚至有时候我都不清楚我写下的某些文字的目的是什么，只好翻来覆去地圆那些前后的呼应的东西。  
> 于是断断续续地终于将这篇从五月初就下笔的东西写出来了。  
> 希望至少能被部分看懂、被喜欢。  
> 他们属于彼此。
> 
> 叙事方式相当混乱  
> 时间大概是在主流出道前  
> sxh仿佛被我写成了工具人，anyway，他很重要
> 
> BGM：跳海 - 告五人
> 
> ————————————————————————

水泥森林般的东京到底还是水泥铸造而成的，人造的非自然材料将宽阔的空间分割成小块，密密麻麻地挤在一起，温和的凉风被拒绝通行，仅有强势的台风天气才能分出一丝注意探访森林内部的细节。

闷热。将要窒息的闷热。

与十五岁那年的沉闷的四月下旬有着相似的气氛，即便是开了窗户也不能通风的窄小的出租屋里的他对着天花板发呆，搬家时被敞开凌乱地堆在地上的纸盒将他围起来，像是童话里的小矮人围着水晶棺内的公主哭泣，直到金发的王子前来唤醒他。

那位王子大概是有什么奇怪的癖好吧，森内不禁疑惑道，雪白甚至有些透明的皮肤也不能掩饰躺在他身下尚未凉透的尸体，腿根处的尸斑泛着大片的潮红，随着伏在身上的人的撞击动作发出噼啪的脆响。

但令森内感到迷惑的是，明明心脏已经凉得像寒冬里的硬石块，皮肤却还是变得燥热起来，小腹内部因为摩擦生出的热量被汗水带到周身的皮肤上，细小的液滴像是薄薄的一层沸腾的海水一样滑动，绕过纤细的汗毛滚落到闷着热气的榻榻米中。是因为那个人吗？森内想到了山下亨，那位贸然闯入自己人生的比他还小半年多的男人——仅仅是看起来像是男人模样的青年——打乱了他筹划了许久的计划。

回过神来看着伏在自己身上的青年好看的猫唇，汗水从他留长的发梢滴落，有些却也晃动着不肯离开，大概是在迷恋着什么吧，他又开始走神，比如山下亨那正往着成熟男性发展的身子，或许是他略带沙哑的大阪口音——明明几个月前还嫌弃他说话的腔调来着，当然现在也不是很喜欢，但这有些好笑的口音却成了他的生活的里最常见的声音。

从山下亨把吉他留在自己的房间里的那天开始。

说实话，森内并不是很喜欢山下亨，至少第一次见面的时候的山下亨是令他讨厌甚至有些害怕的。

谁会在突然跑到陌生人面前提出一起组乐队的邀请啊。

或许山下亨只是想利用他而已，森内拒绝了那位黑发高个男孩了之后站在漆黑的客厅里想，他甩了甩头，咒骂给他带来不幸的姓氏。

但现在出现在自己公寓的画面又是出于什么样的缘由呢？

黑发的青年出现在他的公寓门口，气喘吁吁的，背光的发梢被正午的日光镀成金色，精瘦的肌肉透过汗膜散着热腾腾的蒸汽。

“没出事吧。”青年喘着气，使用的是肯定句，隐隐藏着不安，但更像是焦急的期待。

山下亨是被一通电话催着骑车赶来的，可能连森内都没搞清楚拨出号码时候的目的，于是他没有说话，待山下亨接通后把手机丢弃到一旁的榻榻米上，在风扇吱呀吱呀的噪声中沉默。

就当做是打错了吧。他想。

“我的吉他——”山下亨撑着门框问道，他的呼吸稍稍平缓了一些，仍旧带着初夏的灼热。

说的是那把半个月前丢在森内的客厅的二手吉他，但似乎它的主人并不介意用它作为一点一点地挤进他无聊的生活的借口。

但是，为什么呢。

真是帅的令人火大。他杵在门厅处的地毯上，有些生硬的塑料毛角戳着他的脚底。山下亨也跟着靠在门上与他对峙，那双大眼睛像医院里的射线检测仪一样扫射着他。

你想要得到什么？

森内躲在比自己大了一个号的山下亨挡出的阴影中，房间没有开灯，也没有多少光线被收进室内，视野里唯一的光源落在山下亨的轮廓上。背光与缺乏的睡眠让他看不清黑发青年的面庞，他忽然意识到这大概是台下的观众见到的被光包围着的吉他手的形象，不同于Alex那种混血的硬朗轮廓，而是邻家一直阳光帅气的哥哥去东京上大学后的第一个暑假里，在蝉鸣吵闹的傍晚接送弟弟妹妹的温柔身形。

好像能理解为什么会有那么多女孩子对着舞台两侧尖叫了。

后来森内在采访中笑着自嘲说自己害怕疼痛的事情被粉丝当做了他是位抖S的缘由，智也和凉太也在一旁点头认同，作为追求疼痛的队友也算是很好的配合。

但是山下亨的眸子却在那时暗了下去。

森内不喜欢疼痛，也很少去忍受，心情不顺畅的时候欺负鼓手就好了嘛，他风轻云淡地讲道，耸了耸满是纹身的胳膊。

但如果是难以忍受的痛苦的话，就转化成肉体上的疼痛就好了。森内暗自补充道，摆出官方的笑容。

疼。

牙齿撞破了嘴唇，大概是出血了。

他们以一种尴尬的姿势站在门口，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，瞪着眼，森内的手拽着山下亨的领口，这个从小住进艺人宿舍的傻子大概是脑子宕机了。

“怎么？”他放开山下亨的唇瓣，“在事务所的宿舍没见过这样的画面吗？”

山下亨眨了眨眼皮，森内忽然发现那两瓣猫唇之下藏着的可爱兔牙。

“喂——”

他忽然很想笑。无论什么时候想起来都是，清秀帅气的面容和可爱整洁的兔牙。

“没有…”被取笑的笨蛋终于说话了。

“真没见过吗？”森内歪头摆出惊讶的表情。

“没想到是你…”

“所以说你亲过男人。”

羞红脸的山下亨更加可爱了。森内忍不住笑出声。到底还是比他小了八个月的笨蛋。他忽然很想继续跟他开黄色的玩笑。

“操我。 **我就继续做你的主唱** 。”

“诶——你、你要干嘛？”结结巴巴的关西腔也冒了出来。

“做不做？”他威胁道。但如果山下亨拒绝了呢？

想到这里，他忽然很想哭。

小巷进口传来放学归来的学生的吵闹声，大概是在嘲笑学校里那位奇怪的孩子。

万幸山下亨在亲吻他的时候把门关上了。隔绝了室外的吵闹声，隔绝了刺眼的阳光，房间在渐没的夕阳中缓步堕入黑暗，唯一的光源是闪耀在黑发青年双眸里的火焰，火势逐渐扩大，灼烧着他的一切。

森内皮笑肉不笑地拥着山下亨，下身却开始急不可耐地磨蹭。

森内忽然想起第一次与男性做爱，是某一次酒醉后的疯狂行为，对方进入自己身体之前甚至没做什么润滑扩张，短时间内撕裂般的疼痛让他感觉自己仿佛被钝刀沿着脊骨中线劈开，肠肉并不是被挤开而是被撞开，像是被坚硬的火车头没头没脑地开拓的尚未完工的穴道。森内并不喜欢这样的疼痛，但在那一瞬间他全身的细胞都被那种肉体上的疼痛夺去了想法，心脏难得地轻松了些许——这大概是他会忍受作为被进入的一方的理由——将萦绕在脑海里的痛楚转移到肉体上，那些疼痛最终会转化成快感，像是最终化作泡沫的小美人鱼一样得到释放与解脱。

他哭着射出来的时候忽然意识到自己无法自拔地迷恋上这种感觉，与此前同女性做爱的时候仅有的释放的感受不同的是在从疼痛奔向高潮的那一瞬间他的心脏仿佛终于松了口气，尽管仅仅是短暂的几个小时甚至仅有几分钟但也让他无法自控地沉沦于此，像是突然悟出了什么，又什么都没有搞明白。

像是在堕入黑暗之前被抛上泡沫一般易碎的云端的那种毫无实感的极限的快乐。

山下亨带着厚茧的手掌在他的腰上压出红色的纹路，森内低头瞟了一眼，忽然抬起双腿把吉他手搂得近了一些。

抽烟也好喝酒也好纹身也好做爱也好，给自己的身体上刻上会消失在时间里的印记，希望附着在那些掌痕与刀疤上的痛苦也会跟着一起离开吧，他不禁想，大概自残的时候看着那些凌乱的疤痕愈合也是同样的道理。

后悔吗？

但从一开始就是自己做出的选择，也任由着自己走到了现在这般的境地，又怎说得上后悔呢。

森内抬起上身贴近山下亨的胸口，青春期少年的骨架很结实，正朝着成熟男性的体型发展。真好啊，森内感慨道，他似乎快要放弃了长高的念头，就像他快要放弃这条生命了一样。森内看着手腕上的蝙蝠纹身，忽然想不起来当时的本意。

倒是当时去纹身的那间屋子墙壁上的涂鸦忽然浮现在他的视觉中央。

荷尔蒙与多巴胺在血管内横冲直撞，经过肺泡的暗红色的血小板堆积在静脉里，森内忍不住想如果将他全身的血液倾倒出来能否将那间狭小的纹身店刷上新的墙壁。夸张的扭曲字母挤在一起，仿佛要朝着屋内的人冲过来一样，让本来就窄小的工作室显得更令人感到窒息，就好像现在——山下亨几乎要把睾丸也一起塞进他的后穴，他们的舌头在口腔里打架，黑发的吉他手几乎要把他口腔内的氧气全部夺去。

好似深海里的纠缠着猎物的八爪鱼。

深海很冷，像是去纹身的那个冬天；八爪鱼缠得很紧，在那个春天里抓着自己的手腕，火辣辣的疼。

在live house后门的背着吉他的青年向森内递出了组成乐队的邀请，“做我的主唱吧。”黑发的青年认真地看着他，“低头唱歌没有意思啊。”他说，作为对森内的“我有乐队了”这一借口的反驳，企图在森内的目光里寻找些什么大概被称作是“期待”的光芒。

森内翻着眼珠向上盯着山下亨，努力做出凶相，手腕被抓着的位置下的动脉一阵一阵地跳动。

后来想起来那副画面的时候，森内忽然觉得比起粉丝经常调侃的那副毫无波澜的罢工面容，惨淡路灯下的青年透过飘荡的灰尘的神情称得上是真诚。

尽管用那双死鱼眼做出的那副的认真表情确实有些好笑。

以及抓着他的手腕的力度确实令人发疼。

疼痛的感觉沿着时空隧道传递到现在这副肉体的每一处。

“在想什么呢？”伏在身上的青年忽然往里捅了捅，森内咬紧了下唇才不让自己的呻吟泄露出来，他将脑袋搁置在山下亨的肩窝处，忽然觉得天花板上常年开着的电灯熟悉得让他感到绝望。

“Toru...”森内忽然叫出山下亨的名字，他不知道自己为什么会忽然想起来或者想要说什么话，像是忽然失去了记忆一样，仅仅是想要呼唤着身上的人的名字，“Toru...”，一遍又一遍。他搂着山下亨的脖子，皮肤上战栗的细毛也跟着身体一起贪恋地贴上青年喷涌着荷尔蒙的燥热身躯。

像是拥住一团火。

像是飞蛾一般朝着光亮的地方不管不顾地奔去。

山下亨大概会以为森内是被操到临近要高潮了吧，于是他用低了几个音阶的嗓音叫着森内的名字作为应和，他捞起森内的大腿掰开，把自己又往里边送了几寸，也不知道是否戳到了森内的敏感点。

但森内确实很诚实地仰起头，在呼喊着山下亨的名字的间隙里发出带着颤音的呻吟。

挂在天花板上的吊扇会不会在自己睡着了之后掉下来，将这片看起来有些发霉的榻榻米染出鲜艳的血色。森内的视觉被山下亨的动作给撞得破碎，白晃晃的灯光照着四周斑白的墙壁，像是记录发生在窄小一居室中的故事却采用了恐怖电影里晃动不安的镜头手法，但又巧妙地贴合上他脑海内幻想的画面。

如果就这样死去的话也不错。

肉体碰撞的节奏与粗重高频的喘息组成恢宏的简陋进行曲，森内尖叫着模糊不清的语句，鲜血像暴雨前的潮水一般涌上脑海吞食着理智的神经，多巴胺腐蚀掉了虚虚地摆在神经网络里象征着矜持的枷锁，山下亨的粗喘宛如雷鸣一般在他地脑海里辟出刺眼的闪电，粗暴的落雨同海浪一起合奏着海妖的召唤曲。森内光着脚站在沙滩上，湿透的沙子仿佛诞生了自主意识似的紧紧扒在他的小腿上，即使是撕开石墙般的巨浪的海妖的咆哮也无法撼动那些湿沙的纠缠。

与下意识应产生的恐惧相反的是，某种类似快感的幻觉像是迪士尼童话里的魔藤一样顺着他的小腿攀爬着疯狂生长，或许吸食LSD[1]也能产生这样的快乐。森内站在沙滩上无奈的摇头，他终是产生了这样可以被称之为可怕的念头，但他并不畏惧这些，反倒是有些兴奋，逼近的海妖与风浪也是、这样的想法也是，他在大脑里不断修改着走向悬崖边上的路径——解开所有缠绕着他的东西——膈应人的细沙也好，幻觉般的藤蔓也好——之后他便能够着悬崖口上摆着黄金怀剑[2]的刀架。

沙粒带了水缠在腿上，沉闷的响雷与海妖的怒吼交错着冲击森内的鼓膜，他顺着往暴风雨中不断延长的花岗石走向悬崖边际的刀架，他张开着想要说着什么，却只听见远处云端闪耀着金光的细碎吵闹，大概是战争女神在天边交战时发出的金属利器碰撞的脆响，却与阿波罗[3]的竖琴一样能自动奏出甜腻而清淡的灵乐。狰狞的海妖在雷声的合奏里带着乌青色的海水撞上他的面门，水花带着铁锈的味道揍上他的脸颊的清脆声音让他忽然想起几个月前在与外婆的通话里听到的关于父母离婚的消息，一瞬间耳道里仅剩下浪花拍击花岗岩壁的巨响，周围的时空扭曲得挤压着在他心脏的位置坍塌成黑洞，所有的响声——冷兵器碰撞的干脆、竖琴的清冷、雷声的激烈——都被黑洞的扭曲调高了频率，尖叫着钻进他的身体又从嘴里跑出来。海妖嘶吼着向他递上怀剑，甩开刀鞘的钢刃无情地反照着雨云的昏暗，森内将怀剑握着在腹部比划着下刀的位置，刀纹刻画的熊熊燃烧的火焰也跟着跑到小腹的皮肤上释放着热量与逐渐紧绷的快乐，海水扑落在他的脸颊上留下咸味的痕迹，海浪一波接一波地撞向花岗岩，在岩壁上留下激烈的白色刮痕，溅起鲜红色的浪花好似烈焰地拥向黑洞的边缘，最终连带着黑洞一起将他由头至脚全部吞没。

像是风暴之后被甩在海滩上的鱼，水分被粘稠的潮花带回海里，连带着其他的什么东西也抽离出去。

眼角的泪水大概是凝固了，浸入皮屑之后成为粘稠的胶体，分不清那是眼泪还是因为闷热被蒸出的汗水。身下的榻榻米因为躺了太久被压出形状又被沾上汗渍，森内推了推压在他身上的吉他手，山下亨虽然生的瘦弱却也发育成初具成年男性的骨架，风扇吹来的凉风被隔绝在这副脊背之后，相互贴合的腹部间的燥热无法被驱散。

只是这样被紧紧地抱着的姿态让他产生了莫名的情绪波动，尽管山下亨背后的爪纹提醒他几分钟前的自己也曾是摆出一副献祭的姿势，像是在热带雨林的部落里迎接天神的少年祭品，山下亨搂着森内回想刚才情爱的画面，带着茧的左手蹭过森内微微闭起的湿润双眼。

在期待着什么，又在抗拒着什么。

“喂——”

明明是小心翼翼的语气，让自己舒心的家乡口音却显得有些无理的混账。

“Taka...”山下亨决定还是对着自家的主唱好好讲话。

“闭嘴。”

森内打断他，黏糊糊的声音像是刚从海底浮上来的尚未适应气压的生物。

“你还没射吧。”

“诶？”

什么嘛，明明也是眼里盛满了欲望，还要摆出一副温柔懂事的模样。山下亨你这样真的很让人火大。森内腹诽道。

天色逐渐暗了下去，尽管对藏在水泥森林里的这间公寓而言并无影响，但忽然有什么空白的恐惧袭击了森内，他猛地起身拦下正要从他身子里退出的吉他手，吻上去，滑腻粘稠的液体糊在小腹与腿根处，像是在拼命挽留什么。

“射进来。”他命令道。

为什么。

山下亨怀里摊着一条快要缺氧的海鱼，森内的脸埋在他的肩窝里，就着对面楼窗户反射最后一丝夕阳的余晖半眯着眼平复呼吸。

黑发吉他手下意识收紧环抱着沉默的主唱的双臂，仿佛不这么做的话下一秒就会失去森内。他侧头在小主唱的鬓角落下几个轻吻，下身仍埋在他体内的部分隔着射出的粘液感受减弱下来的收缩。

他甚至产生了森内整个人的存在感都弱了下去的错觉，就好像他正在自己怀里逐渐变轻、变得透明，仿佛是日出时刻的小美人鱼。

只是沉入深海的夕阳卷走了他半阖的眸子里的光。

大概是从看见蝙蝠纹身的第一眼就产生的这样大胆的猜想。很寻常地在手腕的位置，排针走出来的大面积图案好似藏匿着什么不可告人的伤口——小心翼翼地跟手腕皮肤的皱褶贴合在一起，并没有什么实感但也是不会轻易被被忽视的存在，像是中土故事里描述的神秘山谷的入口，顺着线索找下去并不知道是会发现稀罕的夜明珠还是会遇见恶龙，或许两者也恰好在同一个洞穴当中。

但如果不挖出那些宝贝，整个山谷都将要被那只恶龙摧毁殆尽。

他几乎是下意识地去亲吻森内的眼皮，企图用温柔的安抚来掩饰心底的慌乱——从接到小主唱的电话开始就乱了节奏的心跳在森内轻易地抛出求欢的邀请的时候从东京天空树的塔尖上跃下，自由落体的飘忽感觉并不真实，即使是已经将小主唱压在榻榻米上的时候也仍是在恍惚着的。

但这具肉体却好似乖顺的大型犬一样诚实地服从了主人的命令。

下半身黏糊糊的，让森内想起小时候常去钓鱼的河边的青苔，还有因为想吓智宽和小树而用青苔糊了满脸但最终还是被劈头盖脸地骂了一顿的自己。

埋怨父母吗？但他们都是很和善的人啊。

森内闭上回忆起小时候与父亲一起钓鱼的日子，在放着鱼竿的同时和智宽轮流逗着躺在母亲怀里的小树，鱼竿在下一瞬间振起，招呼着他与父亲一起协力将咬着诱饵的鱼拽出水面，母亲和弟弟的笑声在水花四溅的瞬间传进耳朵里——在面试小学的时候他骄傲地描述这个画面，没想到多年之后仍能记起那时的笑声，有些刺耳地回荡在空旷的未收拾的房间里，高频的声音像是尖刀一样胡乱地划开皮肤，痛，森内将不存在的伤口捂进掌心，企图将喧嚣而出的寒意堵回血管里，但那些看不见的伤痕已经在因为哭泣无法停止颤抖的手臂上牢牢地留下半裂开的刀口，暗沉的血液在没有人的居室内涌出，铺满了沾着汗渍的榻榻米。

废物怎么配得上“森家长子”这个名号呢。

还不如死掉呢，至少人们会对死人放尊重一些。

他在心里咒骂道，没料想嘴唇也跟着蠕动了起来。

山下亨俯下身去亲吻森内那破皮的唇瓣，霸道的铁锈味在口腔里嚎啕大哭。

有些顺利过头了。山下亨紧紧搂着森内不愿意放手。

其实已经在脑海里排练多几千几万遍了，以至于在前厅听到森内那句看似胁迫的邀请的时候就本能地重复着梦里的动作。尽管从什么时候养成的习惯也记不太清，只是如果不在睡前想起他的样貌的话大概率是睡不着的。

虽然就算睡着了也会梦到一些不太好的画面。

总之这段时间是养成了抽烟的习惯，以及为了难以言述的猜想经常性地感到无措。或许是将这份莫名的情绪表现得过于明显，以至于被Alex嘲笑像是思春期里连对象都搞不清楚的高中生。

会在排练的时候习惯性地去看左边站着的新来的主唱，被质疑过是不是在担心他会突然逃跑的时候下意识地点头，然后被大家嘲笑；会在想出某段旋律的时候认认真真地写下来，然后在在排练的时候悄悄看着小主唱的方向弹给他听；会接到某个无声的电话之后忽然产生莫名的慌张于是匆匆忙忙地赶到来电人的住处，盯着他的眼睛的时候忽然意识到无论他提出什么要求自己都会答应下来。

“我好不容易才找到的宝贝。”后来他安慰写不出词的小主唱的时候说道。

只是没有想到森内竟然会用这样的要求作为威胁。

其实在他吻上来之前山下亨并没有勇气作出肯定的回应。他怎么敢因为自己的私欲彻底毁掉这个乐队，他怎敢毁掉即使情绪不稳但不可一世的森内的骄傲——万一那仅是他盘算着离队而布下的陷阱呢？万一所有的一切都仅是他的一厢情愿呢？那可是他好不容易才从脏兮兮的酒吧后台捞出来的不能被取代的主唱啊，是他这几个月来一直想着的重要的人啊。

直到那个吻落在他的唇瓣上，直到森内在昏暗的公寓内缠上他的腰身，紧紧拥抱着他。

**他是孤注一掷的赌徒，他们都是。**

有什么东西在这般的冲撞下生出裂纹，正在一点一点地碎掉。

山下亨温柔地吻上那双在没有灯的卧室里闪耀着的双眸，像是在吹去落在夜明珠上的陈灰，抹去新落上的雨渍。

手臂上藏着的伤痕似乎在被带着新茧的手指的轻抚下也没有那么疼了。森内迷迷糊糊地回应道。

阳光洒落在漾着微波的海面，初生的太阳似乎没有预想中的刺眼，甚至有些顺畅的过分了，他想，但若是换了一片沙滩都不会得到这样平静得甚至有些俗套的结局。

原来人们嘴里说的庸俗的平静就是这样释然的吗？

也不赖嘛。

“走吗？”熟悉的关西腔调有些低沉得陌生。

“好。”

他站起身拍走腿上的沙粒。

“能一直和我在一起不分离的这份温柔，是我以前从未体会过的。”

后来他跟采访的杂志说出某个闷热的夏日傍晚梦到的画面，他被一团火焰从背后拥着，原本冰冷的身体上遍布的尸斑消失在明烈的光束中，与瘦弱的身子同等重量的生命也逐渐被西边升起的日光给填充了许多新奇的内容。

结束采访之后森内走出用做采访的会议室，与恰好结束排练的队友碰头，在几秒的时间内决定让自家队长请客以庆祝新专辑的发布。节奏组嘻嘻哈哈地收拾着器材，嚷着先去早已踩好点的餐厅点菜之后如风一般地跑出了事务所的大门，他看着两个笨蛋兴奋的背影耸了耸肩膀，然后转身看向第三个慢悠悠刚收拾完的笨蛋。

“走吗？”他挑了挑眉毛。

“好。”

End

————————————————————————

  
注释：

[1] LSD。一种致幻毒品。（千万不要碰毒品，伤身还犯法！！）

[2] 怀剑。日本短刀的一种，在江户之前多用于剖腹自杀。

[3] 阿波罗。希腊神话中的太阳神。

————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 小蝙蝠纹身应该是在制作Beam of Light的时候做的，但我私自把这件事情提前了。这大概是他第一个纹身，总之是很重要的吧，2008年初的时候Welcome to the Black Parade在日本很火了，当时作为emo kid的他应该会注意到这张神专，但他受到emo文化的影响喜欢上代表吸血鬼的蝙蝠这纯粹是我瞎几把猜。  
> 不过第一次纹就走排针也是位勇士=_=  
> 在Alex退出之后能说出“也不看看我有着怎样优秀的基因”这样的话，我想他在那时候已经不是怨恨父母了，虽然森爸森妈都比较严格，他作为长子也很容易被人闲话，因此我觉得Taka感受到的悲伤并不是来源于父母的身份带来的压力，而是当时在J家总是站在最后排的他的实力配不上“森家长子”这个名号产生的自卑，像是一个割裂的人，明知道自己可以很优秀，但却因为过早承受了太多成年人也不一定会承受的挫折不敢相信自己真的很优秀。一定很痛苦吧，万幸的是熬过来了。  
> 所以一定会产生过很激烈且极端的念头吧，不知道是怎么从那样的想法中逃离出来，那我就盲猜Toru是那位具象化的英雄吧，虽然说是强迫Ryota弹贝斯、尾随Taka逼他做主唱、然后大家一起逼迫Tomo来打鼓，在某些方面真是了不得的青少年呢，不愧是利达大人。所以我想，这样有着干劲和激情的Toru，一定会将被困在泥潭里的小主唱拉出来的吧。  
> “能一直和我在一起不分离的这份温柔，是我以前从未体会过的。”这是某次采访中的实话。在Taka自暴自弃地撕下所有的外界推给他的名头之后第一次作为“贵宽”而不是“森内贵宽”被邀请加入正式的乐队，一开始大概会是下意识地认为“又是一个看着我的姓氏来的家伙”，但他既然选择接受邀请，那么还是有要跟命运对赌的念头的吧。然后就会有“没有乐队的话大概早就死了”这样坦诚的名言，洋溢着赌赢了的自豪。  
> 在制作人生砖的时候才意识到“自己是被爱着的”盲猜是“作为贵宽被爱着”的意思，大概是终于放下自我怀疑的想法，终于能够享受送上面前的鲜花。与家里面和解了大概也是他说出这句话的原因，也是他能够说出这句话的催化剂，大概就是“终于做出点什么能配得上父母的姓氏”这样的心态。虽然前面说他不乐意接受被称呼为“森内”或者“森田”之类的，但想要彻底摆脱这样的思维难度堪比登天，而他又不是什么特别极端先锋的艺术家，受困于时代与环境的命运是逃不掉的，就算没有明着说出来，但也大概会有那样的想法。但如果能与家里和解，为什么要拒绝呢？毕竟造成他所谓“落魄”的境地的原因并不是家里面啊，而是那些无良的媒体啊。  
> 所以这种影响甚至一直持续到现在吧，小心翼翼地在公共社区发表言论，用笨蛋作为伪装的笨蛋一点都不笨啊。  
> 万幸的是，他终于不是emo kid了，不会再用过去的痛苦作为应对未来的焦虑的能量源头。真是强大的精神力量啊。
> 
> 哇...我这么猜测他人想法的行为真是无耻诶=_=  
> 就这样理解，然后成为我笔下的人物吧诶嘿=w=


End file.
